Together, aloune
by Minxi Roe
Summary: Mori see's Haruhi run away from the host club. He finds her in the dojo, and finds so much more than he expected in her. Mori/Haruhi.


**Firstly I do not own Ouran, in any way, though I do have a Usa-chan teddy.  
>Secondly I would live to say congratulations to Nakamura Masaya(He plays Mori in the live action) and to his new wife Yaguchi Mari, I wish you a very happy and long marriage.<br>Thirdly, this is not a story based on Nakamura, just Mori.  
><strong>**Finally, thank you to any one who reads this story. Please Review.  
>Now read and(I hope)enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mori had found her. Alone. Crying in the long since visited had been hard that day for her, all of the yapping girls, asking for tea, cake, about her, her mother, being intrigued by what they called 'the life of a commoner'.<p>

Mori was the only person that had seen her run away in cautious steps he edged towards her, barley breathing. "Haruhi" He grunted out, to announce his presents.

"Ohhh-sniff-Mori, I'll um-sniff-Leave you to do your-sniff- Kendo-sniff-sorry" Her big brown eyes where blury, her cheeks stained by the tears, her legs like jelly when she stood up.

"I'm not here for kendo"He murmured as he kicked the cobbled stone that lined the ground. When he looked up, she wasn't crying any more, just rying to wipe away her tears with a angry swipe of her sleeve .

He strode towards her, putting out lanky arms, and engulfing her in a much needed hug. She stood there for a while, letting his warmth envelop her.

"Mori. You smell nice" She whispered into his, crisp white shirt. Before she knew it she was being lifted by the boy, in a bridal style. Burrowing her head into his strong chest,she aloud her self to wrap her arms around his neck.  
>The room turned invisible to her, as she looked up and stared into his endless gray eyes.<p>

"Mori, thank y-" Her soft words where cut off by him sliding his lips over hers. She resisted at first, just from pure shock, then as that wore for she started lapping up the love that they where sharing.

Mori's tongue stroked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and getting the answer when she stock out her tongue and greeted him, with little flicks. Her mind went back to her very first kiss, it was a accident that had only been formed when Tamiki had pushed her to stop. This was so much different from that, her whole world seemed to be melting around her, all the worry, pain and anger, where all gone and she was just in this moment, with Mori-senpai.

They pulled back for air, and gazed into each others eyes, knowing that the words that had never been spoken, the looks that had never been realised, the love that had never been shared, had finally been realise.  
>"I am sorry,Haruhi, I shouldn't have used your vulnerability." He bowed his head in shame, wanting to go and hide under a rock, for what he had done to his friend.<p>

Haruhi pulled his head up by his chin. "Thank you , Mori, finally, I don't have to hide it any more."A puzzled expression set into his, usually neutral features. She carried on"I wasn't upset because of what all those girls where saying,I was upset because of all the girls that where around you, weren't me, I wanted to be the only one near you, but I couldn't be, until now."

The smile that the did,was the most pure thing that she had ever seen, sweeter than huni's, and more breath taking than the one that her mother had given her, when she had cried to her about the lightning.

Just on cue to that thought, a crash went through the dojo, causing her to yelp, and cuddle closer into Mori. The gray sky's had opened up, and let out the monster that scared her so much.

"Im here"He broth into her ear, as he lowered them to the floor, and began rocking to and fro. His hands covered her ears, and eyes all in one.

The fell asleep like that. And woke up with a felling so great that they couldn't describe it.

Life was finally good again for her,for him. And if it ever got that bad again, they would just go back to that dojo, and sit there. Being together, alone.


End file.
